Caseys truck
by Buckleup
Summary: [ No summary as of right now. ]


**disclaimer : I do not own Knight rider.**

**Authors note : Sorry if I don"t update right away I just have a lot of homework. Oh an BuckleWinner owns Kile and Kasey.**

Amy Jones had spent the past hour cleaning up the stalls. She huffed and slapped her pitchfork against the smooth wooden wall. Tiredly she decided to lean against it beside her pitch fork. She lifted her chin lazily towards the clock that hung high on the wall over the feed room door. 9:40pm. She huffed again.

"Amy." A voice called out. Amy harrumphed. "You got Rocket's stall done?" Lucy popped her head around the corner with curiosity. She led a red paint horse behind her and was smiling hugely. Amy jumped off the wall a bit.

"Yeah."Amy quirked her lips.

"It's done." She grabbed the pitchfork up and walked out of the stall. Lucy shrugged at Amy 's behavior and put the paint into it's stall. Lucy was eighteen years old. She was blonde, and preferred her hair straight to curly. She considered herself lucky with her juicy green eyes and athletic build. She always tried to look her best but look like it was effortless. Right now she was wearing a green shirt that was snug against her form and a grey cardigan over top with sleeves pushed up to her elbows. Her hair was up in a high side ponytail, her hair was airy. She let go of the rope and wiped her hands on her dark wash jeans. She smiled to herself and giddily clicked the heels of her brown cowboy boots together.

Lucy picked the rope up and spoke out again. Even if she cared about her appearance; she cared about other's feelings more. "You seem agitated Am. What's wrong?" She inquired. She walked the horse into its stall and shut the door behind her gently as to not spook the horse.

Amy walked back inside and put her foot up against the wall and crossed her arms over her chest. Amy was just being an irritated teenager. Lucy sighed inwardly. Amy was seventeen, almost completely opposite of Lucy: she had entrancing hazel eyes, thick dark brown hair that cascaded down her back. She also had a thin frame, but unlike Lucy, Amy did not show it off as much. The brim of her burgundy shirt peeked out of the bottom of her baggie, pearl grey hoodie. She similarly rubbed her hands on her faded blue jeans. "You'd be bothered to know?" She asked with mock sincerity.

"If you knew you'd probably be sent away." answered Amy snarkily, sitting with a defeated manner on the concrete floor. She made sure there was hay underneath her bum.

"Amy," Lucy drawled exasperatedly. She was sick of this behavior. How many times did Lucy have to assure her sister that she was a part of the family? "When my parents adopted you they promised to never send you away because you were now a part of our family. They love you, and for the record, they haven't broken any of their promises." She took a seat beside Amy. There was a long pause and a few sighs.

"I know." Amy accepted finally. She lolled her head back against the wall. " I just wish I could find the family that was mine." Lucy didn't know how to respond to that so she just hummed in agreement and they sat together on the cold floor, while the air temperature dropped slowly. All they could hear were the horses breathing steadily, sound of wind flowing through the barn. They sat in a sad silence for a few minutes. The temperature dropped again.

" well ," Amy spoke. "She groaned and heaved herself off the ground and wiped the dirt off her butt. She extended her left hand to Lucy and when Lucy took it .

"C'mon, we better head inside." said Lucy she gave Amy a small smile. The two girls walked out of the barn and headed up to the log cabin house that was their foster parents house. Amy's favorite part of the house was the long extending front porch that faced the morning sun with a porch swing and rocking chairs. It was her favorite warm and sunny place to be. She felt comforted every morning sitting out there with a blanket, knowing her real mother and father and maybe even siblings were also watching the same sun with her. It made them feel closer. Amy's heart stung a little around the edges as she thought about her real family.

**Authors note I'm sorry if I don't update right away I just have a lot of homework an please leave a review it'd really make my day if ya would.**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
